Psycho (Borderlands)
'Psychos '''are enemies in th''e Borderlands ''franchise. They are deranged maniacs commonly armed with buzz-axes and grenades. They are frequently sight among bandits, and usually provide the front line of any hostile bandit group. History Borderlands Borderlands 2 Variants *'Psycho: 'Psychos have cargo pants and occasionally sports redimetary armor or tattoos. They perform a suicide charge when their health is low and they will ocasionally combat roll their way out of the line of fire. *'Suicide Psycho: 'Psychos with blue mohawks and blood-stained skin. When they spot their target, they will lift a grenade over their heads and make a mad dash towards the nearest one. If however, they cannot get close, they will simply throw grenades. If shot on the grenade carrying hand, they will drop it. *'Burning Psycho: 'Psychos with red skin and wear flaming skull masks. In addition to swiping with their flame axes, they can breathe targets as well. Their attacks have a chance to set things on fire. *'Slagged Psycho: 'Psychos that have Eridium purple and more emaciated looking. They can inflict Slag with each melee swipe and have the ability to vomit Slag goop on their targets as well. Despite their frail appearance, they are tougher than regular Psychos. *Midget Boner: Smash Head's midget allies. *'Armored Maniac: 'Psychos that wear pieces of old Crimson Lance armor and are tougher and stronger than regular Psychos. *'Gravedigger: 'Psychos that attack with a shovel and throw corrosive skulls. *'Badass Psycho: 'Very large, surprisingly fast Psychos that can inflict heavy damage. *'Chubby Midget: 'Much slower than regular Psychos, but to compensate they have more health and deal substantially more damage. They also drop a ton of loot when killed and have a chance to drop some very rare loot. *'Loot Midget Psycho: 'Very strange loot midgets and unlike most ones, it will spawn naturally, it is just a very rare chance, it still has the same drop pool as normal loot midgets do though, loot midget goliaths, rates and nomads share a similar spawning type with the loot midget psycho. Abilities Psychos charge into battle to swing their buzz-axes at targets when they reach melee range. When harmed, they will occasionally roll their way out of the line of fire. Hitting them in their feet causes them to trip and fall back giving time to inflict extra damage on the Psycho until it recovers. Notable Psychos *'Assassin Reeth: 'The third of the assassins in Assassinate the Assassins. *'Flesh-Stick: 'A Psycho "guest" at a tea party. *'Face McShooty: 'A non-hostile Psycho who longs for a shot in the face. *'Geary: 'A weak, diminutive Psycho that always drops a head skin and part of a special loot mission in True Vault Hunter Mode. *'Incinerator Clayton: 'The Burning Psycho leader of the Children of the Firehawk. *'McNally: 'A Psycho fought during The Bane. *'Mad Dog: 'A Psycho with dynamite who must be fought during Breaking the Bank. *'Savage Lee: '''A Psycho who lives in the wilderness with multiple Bullymongs. Quotes *"I made finger pizza just for you!" *"I can still taste her lovely sweet-box, she fed me such tears of ecstasy." *"Liar! I ripped out her bumpy tummy and her hot screams were for me!" *"No! Mommy bled for us both! She bled for us both!" *"Another story to sing to the cages at home!" *"Come to me, my pasty cake!" *"Bring me a bucket, and I'll show you a bucket!" *"Flavor me fancy, but you really put the pants in panting!" *"I can't wait to take your picture!" *"I love you!" *"Love me, hate me, it all tastes the same!" *"I'm gonna beat you to life!" *"I need another head for my merry-go-round, yours is perfect!" *"I wonder if I plant you in the ground, if you'll grow taller?" *"I made you a salad, outta worms!" *"I'm gonna choke and stroke your lifeless body!" *"I'm gonna floss my teeth with your face!" *"I'm gonna make hammocks, from your eye lids!" *"I plucked a hair from the head of a dying baby! Let me give it to you!" *"It's inside me! It's inside me!" *"It's time for three pounds of flesh!" *"It's time for the meat puppet!" *"Mommy dearest was the clearest until she lost her bearing, now she's rusted, and is busted, and out of sight and hearing!" *"The meat puppies, they come to the slaughter, like children to an ice cream truck!" *"This is prison and we're guys in the shower!" *"Will you marrow me?" *"Wear your face like a condom!" *"They told me to bring a pail lunch, you look pale enough to me!" *"You smell like my little girl!" *"Organic or bust!" *"My mommy's gonna be so mad!" *"You're gonna be my new meat bicycle!" *"My mom looked at me that way, too!" *"Mom always said to be thorough." *"Foreskin hats for my puppets!" *"I'm the one who knocks!" *"Stop looking at me!" *"No need to shout!" *"Why are you yelling?" *"Another walking meat puppet!" *"Get ready for bad touch!" *"I am immortal!" *"I can hear with my teeth!" *"A flower? For me?" *'Drop-kick your babies!" *"You sat in my swing! Now I'm going to eat you!" *"Guts for garters!" *"Garters for guts!" *"I wanna play! Just play with me!" *"Eyes like grapes. Delicious!" *"Karate chop!" *"Bam!" *"Kung-fu!" *"Seeemen!" *"Ouchie-wowchies!" *"Peaches!" *"Oh, sweet Marcus!" *"Pleasure in pain!" *"Sugar meals!" *"Gimme my hit points back!" *"I'm sorry, mommy, I'm sorry!" *"Gotta get my hands around your throat." *"I just need a new toe from you." *"I need a powerful woman! Right now!" *"Hit me!" *"Come back soon!" *"Don't run away! I need your face!" *"Pussy! Pussypussypussypussy pussy!" *"Where's the kitty?" *"You can hide, but you can't run! Pussy!" *"I think his gonna play xloyphone with my spinal cord!" *"Bang bang leads to smash smash!" *"Every time you shoot it's head, another puppy loses it's skin!" *"Unleash the orgasm!" *"Unleash her!" *"Another playmate!" *"Time for playtime!" *"Got my friend back!" *"Time for a sleepover!" *"Too much friendship!" *"Mom says I can't see you!" *"Bad friend! Such a bad friend!" *"I'm free!" *"Mommy's not home! I can't find another animal for skin!" *"I can eat all the kittens now!" *"I can't wait to cuddle with his corpse!" *"Oooh, a shooting star!" *"It's like a microwave meal!" *"Free lunch!" *"Hot delivery!" *"Fire in the sky!" *"Fall forever!" *"Meteor shower!" *"Marshmallow cockpit!" *"But you'll miss tea time!" *"High-five! Oh, you're dead. Sorry." *"If only my mom could see me now." *"Weakness leads to deathness!" *"God dammit! I had it all set up! All set up!" *"Second helpings! Sloppy globs! And melting meat in my mouth!" *"You killed my twin! Now I will eat you!" *"He was going to feel me!" *"You understood, you understood!" *"I feel like we grew apart since he died!" *"He was the only one who knew! But I will show you, too!" *"Don't hate me! I hate me!" *"Don't hate me, mommy!" *"I'm a bad baby!" *"I'm very loud!" *"It's a cupcake. I swear it's a cupcake!" *"Boom time!" *"Cookies and screams, all topped with cream!" *"Hi!" *"Yolo!" *"Smile!" *"Doink!" *"Buh-bye!" *"Pushing daisies!" *"Purple nurple!" *"Balls!" *"I can see forever!" *"I'm home!" *"Is that Mr. Skaggles? Mr. Skaggles! Don't go Mr. Skaggles!" *"Is it time-out again? But, but but, mommy!" *"Just a lost Psycho in a fish bowl, singing with another head." *"No you have time out!" *"Never gonna give you up." *"End quotes death gurgle." *"Bury me upside down!" *"I didn't do it!" *"This isn't the last thing I'll say!" *"My words will ring in your ears for miles!" *"I regret nothing!" *"I regret everything!" *"My whole life was a joke." *"Carrot juice." *"Bury me with Teddy." *"My blood, it's salty." *"Kitty!" Category:Borderlands Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Mutated Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Psychopaths Category:Sociopaths Category:Axemen Category:Murderers Category:Minions Category:Thieves Category:Throwing Weapon Users Category:Bombers Category:Suicidal Characters Category:Poisoners Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Serial Killers Category:Cannibals Category:Trash Talking Characters Category:Child Murderers Category:Child Abusers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Necrophile Category:Perverts Category:Comedic Characters Category:Shieldmen Category:Acid-Users Category:Rich Characters Category:Scarred Characters Category:Dimwits Category:Sadists Category:Sadomasochists Category:Tragic Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Provokers Category:Stalkers Category:Faceless Characters Category:Masked Characters Category:Characters With Mental Illness Category:Characters With Superhuman Strength Category:Bosses Category:Delusional Characters Category:Hunters Category:Hungry Characters Category:Outcasts Category:Characters Status Depending on Choice Category:Knifemen Category:Power-Tool Users Category:Mass Murderers Category:Homicidal Maniacs Category:Barbarians